Attentat des Champs-Élysées du 20 avril 2017
L'attentat des Champs-Élysées du 20 avril 2017 est une attaque terroriste menée par deux individus contre des policiers sur la célèbre avenue parisienne. Elle a été revendiquée par l'organisation terroriste État islamique. Elle a lieu à trois jours du premier tour de l'élection présidentielle après plusieurs jours marqués par des menaces d'attentats de ce type contre la campagne. Contexte Attentats terroristes en France A la suite des attentats de janvier 2015, les autorités ont lancé l'opération Sentinelle. Elle mobilise jusqu'à 10 000 soldats à Paris et dans le reste de la France. En avril 2017, ils sont 7 000 en patrouilleEN DIRECT - Militaires agressés à Paris : une «attaque à caractère terroriste». Agressions d'uniformes Trois précédentes attaques ont eu lieu en France contre des personnes en uniformes : une attaque à l'arme blanche contre trois militaires en faction devant un centre communautaire juif à Nice en février 2015, une agression au cutter contre un militaire à la gare de Strasbourg en avril 2016 et une tentative de meurtre au Louvre en février 2017. Dans les deux premiers cas, les cibles n'avaient pas ouvert le feu et les attaquants avaient été arrêtés. De plus, des uniformes ont été tués dans la série d'attentats de janvier 2015EN DIRECT - Militaires agressés à Paris : une «attaque à caractère terroriste». Contexte politique Pour pallier à la menace terroriste, 50 000 policiers et gendarmes sont prévus en renfort des 7 000 militaires de l'opération Sentinelle le jour du vote pour assurer la sécurité des 67 000 bureaux de vote. Céline Berthon, secrétaire générale du Syndicat des commissaires de la police nationale (SCPN/UNSA), fait observer qu'il y a plus de bureaux de vote que de personnel déployé. Une circulaire du ministère de l'Intérieur relative aux mesures de précaution et aux éventuelles interventions est adressée à l'ensemble des préfectures. Dans son discours aux préfets du 5 avril, le ministre Matthias Fekl enjoint ceux-ci à s'assurer que chaque président d'un bureau de vote dispose du numéro de téléphone des forces de sécuritéCe que l’on sait au lendemain de l’attaque des Champs-ElyséesSécurité renforcée pour le vote de dimanche. Le président de la région Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur Christian Estrosi annonce par communiqué l'embauche d'agent de la sécurité privée pour renforcer le dispositif policier municipal dans la ville de Nice qui compte 252 bureaux de voteSécurité renforcée pour le vote de dimanche. Déroulement de l'attaque Jeudi 20 avril 2017, à 20h47, une Audi grise en provenance de la rue de Berry arrive sur les Champs-Elysées et se gare à l’angle reliant les deux voies. Elle redémarre quelques minutes plus tard et s’arrête à côté d’un fourgon de police appartenant à la direction de l’ordre public et de la circulation, à hauteur de l’office de tourisme de Turquie et du magasin Marks & Spencer. Descendant de sa voiture, le conducteur la contourne par l’avant et tire à l’aide de son fusil d’assaut Kalachnikov sur la fenêtre de conducteur du fourgon. L’homme au volant est tué de deux balles à la tête. Puis l’assaillant contourne le véhicule et ouvre le feu sur des policiers stationnant à l’arrière, à proximité de l’office de tourisme. Deux fonctionnaires sont blessés à des degrés différents sans que leurs pronostics vitaux ne soient engagés. Une passante, touriste allemande, reçoit l’éclat d’une balle à un talon qui la blesse légèrementConférence de presse du procureur de Paris sur l’attaque des Champs-Elysées (Direct du 21.04). Suites Victimes Le policier abattu avait 37 ans. Enquête L'enquête est ouverte aux motifs suivants : "assassinat et tentative d'assassinat sur personne dépositaire de l'autorité publique en relation avec une entreprise terroriste" et "association de malfaiteurs terroristes criminels en vue de la préparation de crimes d'atteintes aux personnes". Elle est confiée à la direction régionale de la police judiciaire de Paris, à la direction centrale de la police judiciaire et à la direction générale de la sécurité intérieureConférence de presse du procureur de Paris sur l’attaque des Champs-Elysées (Direct du 21.04). Une note manuscrite retrouvée à proximité de son cadavre défendait la cause de l'État islamique. Divers papiers retrouvés dans son véhicule contiennent des adresses de divers services de police. Un sac de sport noir retrouvé dans le coffre contient un fusil à pompe, des munitions de calibre 12, deux gros couteaux de cuisines, un sécateur et un exemplaire du CoranConférence de presse du procureur de Paris sur l’attaque des Champs-Elysées (Direct du 21.04). Trois de ses proches sont interpellés et placés en garde-à-vue, à savoir son père, son frère et un ancien co-détenu, avant qu'ils ne soient relâchés le 22 avril. Son domicile à Chelles (Seine-et-Marne) est perquisitionné et Le Monde affirme que des éléments de radicalisation y sont retrouvées. Son téléphone y est récupéréCe que l’on sait au lendemain de l’attaque des Champs-ElyséesChamps-Elysées: gardes à vue levées pour les trois proches du tueurConférence de presse du procureur de Paris sur l’attaque des Champs-Elysées (Direct du 21.04). Cas du père Son père est convoqué au tribunal en juin 2017 pour "menaces de mort sur personnes dépositaires de l'autorité publique" et "apologie du terrorisme" après qu'il se soit rendu, ivre, dans un commissariat de Noisy-le-Grand (Seine-Saint-Denis) en expliquant qu'il aurait tué le policier si son fils ne l'avait pas faitAttentat des Champs-Elysées: le père du tueur sera jugé pour apologie du terrorisme. Profil du suspect Le suspect est Karim Cheurfi, un homme de nationalité française né le 31 décembre 1977 (39 ans) à Livry-Gargan (Seine-Saint-Denis)Conférence de presse du procureur de Paris sur l’attaque des Champs-Elysées (Direct du 21.04). Il a été condamné à quinze ans de réclusion pour trois tentatives d'homicides volontaires contre des policiers en 2001. Fin 2015, il est libéré de prison après qu'il ait purgé quatre ans d'enfermement pour vol aggravé, dont deux et demi mis à l'épreuve pour absence de violence volontaire malgré une attitude désobéissante (absence aux convocations des juges, refus des prises de soins). Son emprisonnement aurait pris fin à l'automne 2017 autrementAttaque des Champs-Elysées : Karim Cheurfi était signalé pour radicalisation depuis fin 2016. Son repérage pour radicalisation commence en décembre 2016 lorsqu'il témoigne de sa volonté de venger les musulmans tués en Syrie, qu'il recherche des armes et veut entrer en contact avec un membre de l'État islamique sur zone irako-syrienne. Une enquête de droit commun est confiée à la police judiciaire de Meaux. En janvier, son cas est ajouté aux 16 000 autres qui composent le fichier des signalements pour la prévention et la radicalisation à caractère terroriste (FSPRT)Attaque des Champs-Elysées : Karim Cheurfi était signalé pour radicalisation depuis fin 2016. Il est interpellé le 23 février 2017 mais rien n'est tiré de sa garde-à-vue ou de la perquisition de son domicile. Le 9 mars, la direction générale de la sécurité intérieure (DGSI) est saisie en raison de sa volonté manifetse d'entrée en contact avec un combattant mais son dossier n'est pas jugé prioritaire parmi les 2 000 répertoriés en lien avec des individus présents sur zonela police judiciaire de Meaux transmet son enquête au pôle antiterroriste du parquet de ParisAttaque des Champs-Elysées : Karim Cheurfi était signalé pour radicalisation depuis fin 2016. Réactions Autorités françaises Le président de la République François Hollande participe à un conseil de défense exceptionnel à l'Élysée le lendemain puis se rend au chevet des deux policiers blessés à l'hôpital. Il annonce également qu'un hommage national sera rendu à leur défunt collègueCe que l’on sait au lendemain de l’attaque des Champs-Elysées. Le Premier ministre Bernard Cazeneuve assure, après ce conseil de défense, que le scrutin présidentiel est maintenu sans aménagements. Il cible également les candidats François Fillon et Marine Le Pen dans son allocution, qu'il accuse d'avoir fait « le choix de l’outrance et de la division » dans leur réactionCe que l’on sait au lendemain de l’attaque des Champs-Elysées. Candidats à l'élection présidentielle François Fillon, Marine Le Pen et Emmanuel Macron annulent leurs déplacements prévus le 21 avril. A l'inverse, Nicolas Dupont-Aignan, Benoît Hamon, Jean-Luc Mélenchon et Philippe Poutou les maintiennent. Nathalie Arthaud maintient son invitation sur BFM TV. *Nicolas Dupont-Aignan (Debout la France), constate que « le temps des hommages est là » mais que « cet énième attentat prouve ... qu’il faut changer de dimension si l’on veut assurer la sécurité des Français », et rappelle qu'il a « insisté sur l’absolue nécessité de retrouver notre format de 2007 de forces armées, donc recruter 50 000 militaires »Attaque des Champs-Elysées : les candidats adaptent leurs discours et l’agenda de leur dernier jour de campagne. *François Fillon (Les Républicains) assure les forces de l'ordre de sa « pleine solidarité ». Il précise qu'il maintiendra l'état d'urgence s'il est élu et que les fichés S seront placés en détention dans le cadre judiciaire ou sous surveillance administrative. Il dit vouloir faire de la lutte contre l'État islamique sa priorité de politique étrangère et répète sa volonté d'une coalition internationale large contre lui, de même qu'il réclamera à certains pays du Golfe qu'ils cessent leur soutien direct ou indirect aux mouvements fondamentalistes. Pendant l'émission 15 minutes pour convaincre, alors que l'acte a été commis deux heures plus tôt et que les informations sont encore diffuses, François Fillon affirme qu'« on nous laisse entendre qu’il y a d’autres violences ailleurs dans Paris », information ensuite démentie par le porte-parole du ministère de l'Intérieur mais que le candidat maintient le lendemain en évoquant des rapports de police qu'il ne cite pas. Joints par Le Monde, le ministère et la préfecture de police de Paris démentent à nouveau mais citent de fausses alertes données ailleursAttaque des Champs-Elysées : les candidats adaptent leurs discours et l’agenda de leur dernier jour de campagneAprès la fusillade sur les Champs-Elysées, certains candidats annulent leurs déplacementsMalgré les démentis de la police, Fillon maintient qu’il y a eu « d’autres attaques dans Paris ». *Marine Le Pen (Front national) estime que « la guerre qui nous est menée est asymétrique, révolutionnaire ..., cette guerre nous est menée sans pitié et sans répit. Chacun comprendra que nous ne pouvons pas la perdre. Or depuis dix ans, sous les gouvernements de droite et de gauche, tout a été fait pour que nous la perdions ». Elle rappelle ses propositions en matière de lutte contre le terrorisme (contrôle des frontières, internement des fichés S,...)Attaque des Champs-Elysées : les candidats adaptent leurs discours et l’agenda de leur dernier jour de campagne. *Emmanuel Macron (En marche !) appelle à ne pas « céder à quelque surenchère pour répondre à l’événement tragique qui endeuille notre pays » car « le choix que vous avez à faire dimanche prochain doit être un choix d’avenir, ne cédez rien à la peur, à la division, à l’intimidation ». Il rappelle ses propositions en matière de lutte contre le terrorisme (création de 10 000 postes de policiers et gendarmes, consolidation du renseignement territorial, installation d'un organe de coordination auprès du président de la République,...)Attaque des Champs-Elysées : les candidats adaptent leurs discours et l’agenda de leur dernier jour de campagne. *Jean-Luc Mélenchon (La France insoumise) considère que « notre premier devoir est un devoir de sang-froid, de ne pas céder à la panique, de ne pas se laisser emporter par les émotions, de ne pas se vouer à la haine, la vengeance, les rancunes ». « Les services de sécurité du pays ... font pour le mieux » et« payent leur propre tribut dans la lutte dans laquelle ils sont engagés » dit-il égalementAttaque des Champs-Elysées : les candidats adaptent leurs discours et l’agenda de leur dernier jour de campagne Autres réactions françaises Dans un éditorial intitulé « Le piège terroriste », Le Monde estime que François Hollande a eu raison en invitant les Français à ne pas céder aux divisions. Le journal l'inprète comme un appel à refuser de porter les suffrages sur la candidate du Front national Marine Le PenLe piège terroriste. Réactions étrangères Sur Twitter, le président américain Donald Trump réagit : « Une nouvelle attaque terroriste en France. Le peuple français ne l'acceptera plus. Elle aura un grand impact sur l'élection présidentielle ». En aparté auprès de l'Associated Press, il dit qu'il n'apportera pas de soutien à Marine Le Pen mais pense qu'elle est « la plus forte sur les frontières, la plus forte sur l'ensemble de ce qui se passe en France »Another terrorist attack in Paris. The people of France will not take much more of this. Will have a big effect on presidential election!Trump expresses support for French candidate Le Pen. État islamique Deux heures et demi après l'attaque, l'État islamique revendique l'attaque via son agence de communication Aamaq et mentionne un certain Abou Youssouf Al-Belgiki, de nationalité belge et âgé de 35 ans, qui avait été soupçonné de vouloir se rendre en France (un billet de train du 20 avril est retrouvé chez lui) par les autorités belges. L'homme s'est cependant rendu au commissariat de sa ville-domicile d'Anvers le soir de l'attaque pour témoigner de sa présence, assure son avocat. Il est concerné par une affaire de trafic de stupéfiants mais sa complicité à l'attaque est démentie par les services belges. Le communiqué laisse entendre que l'assaillant était en contact avec des combattants de l'EI sur zone, ce qu'une grande ponte de l'antiterrorisme français dit ne pas être en mesure de confirmer le lendemain. Par ailleurs, il s'agit de la revendication la plus rapide du groupe avec celle de l'attentat de Bruxelles. Le Monde s'interroge donc sur l'opportunisme possible d'une telle revendicationCe que l’on sait au lendemain de l’attaque des Champs-Elysées Fusillade à Paris : aucun lien entre un suspect belge et l’attentat sur les Champs-ElyséesAttaque des Champs-Elysées : les questions que pose la revendication de l’Etat islamique. Anecdotes Références Catégorie:Attaque terroriste en France Catégorie:Terrorisme islamiste Catégorie:Présidence de François Hollande Catégorie:Election présidentielle française de 2017